A Lesson in Flying
by miraleeann
Summary: A short story about James and Sirius when they were young. This could be considered part of TWICHB, but it doesn't have to be. Warning: CP


**Author's Note: Just another short story that I had several requests to do. I actually kind of like this one which is unusual for me when it comes to my own writing. I hope you all enjoy it : ) I suppose this could go along with TWICHB, I certainly wrote it with that in mind, but at the same time it doesn't have to. Enjoy! And let me know what you love or hate about it.**

**Mira**

* * *

><p>"If we go now, we'll be back long before lunch even," Sirius spoke. He was sprawled out across James' bed, his head hanging over one side and his legs over the other. He was beginning to feel his blood rushing to his head but it didn't cause him to move an inch.<p>

James made a face at his best mate from his position on the floor. He was leaning against the wall his legs sprawled out in front of him.

They had been in these positions for the past twenty minutes trying to figure out what to do with their day. It was only the third day of the summer holiday and they were already bored out of their minds.

They had entertained several different ideas of how to occupy their time but it wasn't until Sirius mentioned flying to Peter's that any of the ideas really held their interest.

"He's only two towns over," Sirius pointed out.

James wanted to note that that was exactly two towns too far but he kept his thoughts to himself. This was the second summer Sirius was spending at his house and he knew that his best mate knew the rules. They were allowed to fly all they wanted in the summer, James even had his own home version of a Quidditch pitch in the backyard, but they weren't to fly farther than their own yard which spanned several acres and was protected by enough charms to keep any muggle from seeing them. They also weren't to leave their own town on foot, let alone on broom. Sirius knew this though at the moment he didn't seem to care about it at all.

"Git!" Sirius exclaimed a moment later. "Say something!"

James shrugged in response. Normally he was all for any crazy scheme Sirius came up with but this one just seemed a little too crazy. His mum was out for the day visiting her sister so that wasn't a problem, but his dad was known to sometimes come home for lunch during the work day. Again, normally this wouldn't faze James at all. Normally he'd take the risk and though he'd hope they wouldn't get caught the fear of it would hardly stop him. His dad was already a bit cross with them though for a bit of mischief they had gotten into on the last day of classes. Of course they hadn't meant to set Janet Perkin's robes on fire, but McGonagall had sent an owl home regardless. His father had given them a stern talking to about the importance of not messing around with magic in the halls at school or anywhere for that matter and though he hadn't punished them, James could clearly tell the man was still a bit cross about what they had done, and he wasn't sure he wanted to push him by disobeying a rule quite as large as flying all the way to Peter's.

"There's no one here, it's not like we'll get caught," Sirius said. "There's no one to catch us."

James chewed on his bottom lip before he spoke, "My dad comes home for lunch sometimes, you know that and if he sees we aren't here…"

"We'll tell him we walked to the store," Sirius replied. The two of them often walked the few blocks to the store, spending their pocket money on what Mrs. Potter referred to as 'peculiar muggle candy.'

James shrugged once more as he pulled his knees up to his chest, "he'll notice if our brooms are gone."

Sometimes he really wondered how Sirius, who was at the top of their class, could overlook the simplest things when plotting mischief. But then, James supposed that maybe this was still new to Sirius. After all, when it came to his own parents he knew his best mate could have cared less if they caught him doing anything wrong.

"So?" Sirius asked. It was obvious to James that by the look on his friend's face he hardly cared if they were caught for this. Clearly all his thoughts and energy were being directed towards flying to Peter's, with nothing left over for logical thinking.

"Don't be an arse," James replied, "you know we'll get caught if he notices our brooms are gone and if he catches us flying clear across Bristol, he'll…"

"Don't tell me you're scared Potter?" Sirius asked as he rolled onto his stomach, finally giving into the feeling of his head being filled with way too much blood.

"I'm not," James shook his head fiercely. "It's just that he still seems cross over Janet and…"

"You are," Sirius interrupted him, smiling widely. "You're bloody scared!"

"Shut up," James replied in an annoyed voice. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared of anything."

"Except a walloping apparently," Sirius chuckled as he rolled over onto his back once more and then pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"I am not!" James insisted in a defensive voice. He was beginning to regret ever saying anything. Sirius was his best mate and the last thing he wanted was for him to think he was scared of getting into trouble for mischief. It wasn't even that he was scared so much as it just seemed like a dumb plan to him; it seemed like they'd just be asking for trouble.

"Listen," James spoke once more before Sirius could beat him to it, "I'm not scared it's just not a very well thought out plan and we're likely to get caught."

"And you're scared to get caught," Sirius laughed. "I get it."

James felt the tips of his ears go hot from blushing as he nearly jumped to his feet. "Let's go."

"Go?"

"You said yourself we'd have to leave now to be back by lunch so let's go." James was already making his way out of his bedroom.

Sirius quickly jumped up off the bed and rushed down the hall, just a step behind his friend.

"Brilliant," Sirius spoke in an approving voice. "I knew you'd come around."

James tried to smile in response to his friend's words but he couldn't quite manage it. He couldn't shake the feeling that what they were about to do was foolish at best. Still, his embarrassment over Sirius' teasing far outweighed any logical thinking and so he didn't hesitate for even a moment to open up the broom cupboard and retrieve both his and Sirius' brooms.

James pushed the back door open, though not before taking a moment to glance at the clock that hung above the large kitchen window. Sirius had been right, if they left immediately and flew straight to Peter's they could stay for twenty minutes, fly home and still make it back before lunch time.

Sirius rushed past his friend and was in the air before James had even shut the door behind them. For a split second James toyed with the idea of backing out. For a moment he didn't care if Sirius thought he was scared. For a minute he considered just walking back into the house and to hell with what Sirius thought.

"Are you backing out?" Sirius asked in a bored voice, tearing James from his thoughts.

The boy shook his head fiercely as he mounted his broom and rose up into the sky, now hovering next to his best mate.

"You sure?" Sirius asked. "You had that look on your face."

"I didn't have any look on my face," James insisted as he began to fly towards the edge of the property on the far left side of the house. "Sounds to me like you're the one wanting to back out, Black."

Sirius laughed loudly at these words, flying quickly to catch up with his friend. "Don't be mental!"

Seconds later they were off the property and though he was still apprehensive at the whole idea of this plan, James couldn't help the surge of excitement that flowed through him. For a moment, he forgot about all his worries and just enjoyed the idea of being on an adventure with his best mate.

The pair flew over the edge of town moments later and James turned to see Sirius smiling widely beside him.

"Alright?" Sirius asked with a toothy grin.

"Alright," James nodded trying hard to appear much happier and confident than he was currently feeling.

* * *

><p>"You really flew all the way here?"<p>

There was no mistaking the admiration in his voice.

When James and Sirius had landed in Peter's large yard to find him de-gnoming the garden, the boy's pudgy eyes had nearly popped out of his head in shock.

"Of course we did," Sirius said in a boastful voice.

"Wicked," Peter breathed softly.

Sirius smiled in James' direction. It was a familiar smile, one James had seen several times in the past whenever they succeeded in their plan. James tried to return the smile but he couldn't help but think that the plan wasn't over yet…they still had to get home.

"What are you boys doing here?" The voice caused Peter to jump.

In their talking they hadn't noticed Mrs. Pettigrew crossing the yard. The woman looked on edge as she eyed the brooms in their hands. Clearly she had very quickly put two and two together, realizing the boys had flown there.

"We just came to see Peter for a moment," Sirius spoke quickly, flashing the woman a smile.

Under any other circumstances this would have caused James to burst into laughter. Sirius always had a way with older women, teachers and mothers alike. James' own mother never raised her voice at him, even if he deserved it. She would get cross of course, but Sirius was always able to give her a pathetic face or a small smile and she would calm right down. It didn't always work. There were instances where it didn't work at all, but when it did it was gloriously helpful.

It seemed as though Mrs. Pettigrew was no exception as she noticeably calmed down and returned the smile. "Your parents are aware you flew all the way here?"

James, though quite mischievous at times, wasn't the best at telling a believable lie. He blamed this solely on his father and the man's promise of a mouth full of soap if a lie was told and so when Mrs. Pettigrew asked this question he quickly lowered his head, suddenly finding a wildflower to be of great interest.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius spoke with no hesitation. "We just have to be home in time for lunch."

There was silence for a moment and James pictured the woman eyeing Sirius up. She was a mum after all and if she was anything like James' own mum she would be able to spot a lie a mile away.

"Well if that's the case I suppose you two had better be going then; it's nearly lunch time now and you have quite a way to fly."

At these words, James finally lifted his head to look at Sirius wondering how in the world he had just pulled that off.

* * *

><p>"Didn't think we'd get away with it, did you?" Sirius asked as they landed safely in their own backyard.<p>

James shrugged. It did appear as though they had gotten away with it. The house looked quiet and his father hadn't come running out the back door, slipper in hand, the moment their feet had touched the ground.

"Admit it, Potter! You thought we'd be caught!"

"Don't be a git," James replied as he walked towards the back door.

His hand was on the door knob when the door swung open revealing a worried looking Mrs. Potter.

"Where in Merlin's name have you two been?" She asked in a worried voice.

James opened his mouth to respond as her eyes drifted from his face to his hand and more importantly the broom in it.

If possible, the look of worry on her face increased before she spoke once more. "I asked you a question James…where have you been?"

"We just went for a quick fly," Sirius spoke up as he joined the two in the doorway.

James didn't even have to look at Sirius to know that he was flashing his trademark 'get out of trouble' grin in hopes that Mrs. Potter would just accept that they had been flying and send them on their way.

"Is everything okay?" Sirius asked, a hint of concern in his voice. "You're home early. Is your sister okay?"

Now James was thankful he wasn't looking at Sirius because if he had been he wouldn't have been able to keep himself from laughing. This was a typical Sirius tactic: get into trouble and somehow, someway get the attention off of yourself. It was actually quite brilliant and it usually worked with Dumbledore.

"I'm fine, Margaret is fine…I was just worried about you boys." Her demeanor had calmed a considerable amount…Sirius had done it again.

"We're fine, mum," James finally spoke.

She nodded as she turned and walked back into the house. "Brooms away and get washed up for lunch, your father should be home any moment."

Once his mother was out of view, James turned to Sirius and gave his best mate a large grin before the two ran up the back stairs.

* * *

><p>"Where are the boys?"<p>

Mr. Potter had stepped through the floo at precisely noon. He was a man that was always where he said he would be when he said he would be. He was a man of his word.

"Upstairs washing up for lunch," Mrs. Potter replied as she set the table.

"You can set that table for just the two of us," Mr. Potter spoke as he handed his wife a piece of parchment. "The Pettigrew owl paid me a visit only moments ago; the boys will be having lunch in their rooms, much to their dismay I am sure."

Mrs. Potter raised an eyebrow as she unfolded the parchment and began to read, her eyes widening as she did.

"Just now I caught them landing in the backyard, and Sirius told me they had been out for a quick fly," she informed her husband. "I should have known by the look on their faces…"

"Ah, so we can add lying to the list of infractions," Mr. Potter noted as his wife handed him back the letter. "Keep my lunch warm while I go handle this please?"

Mrs. Potter nodded and then quickly spoke. "Now don't be too hard on them, hun, I'm sure they meant no harm and…"

"And they flew clear across the countryside, which is not only incredibly dangerous but a direct violation of a rule they are both very well aware of."

"Yes, but…"

"I love them both dearly, darling, but they need to understand that actions both good and bad have consequences, do they not?"

"Well, yes," she agreed. "But I'm taking them up extra dessert with their lunches then."

"I'd expect nothing less from you," he gave his wife a small smile as he headed towards the stairs.

Mr. Potter stepped onto the second level of the house to find the boys in the bathroom they shared, the door open as they washed their hands.

"Hey, dad," James said when he spotted the man.

"Hey Mr. Potter."

The man nodded once in reply as he leaned against the frame of the bathroom door. He was never one of those parents that tried to make small talk when he was cross. He wasn't one to yell either. His approach included giving the children a chance to confess and all the time in the world to talk if they needed it. He never just punished, unless of course the child refused to talk at all.

James caught his father's eye in the mirror and instantly turned around knowing without a moment of hesitation that somehow, someway his father knew.

"Anything you boys want to tell me?" Mr. Potter asked.

His voice was calm…it was always calm.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but James beat him to it.

"We flew to Peter's," he confessed.

He could practically feel Sirius' eyes burning into him but he didn't care. Getting in trouble was one thing…getting in trouble and getting a mouth full of soap was another entirely. It had taken James two experiences with soap to realize that his father wasn't kidding when it came to lying but since the second time he had never told a direct lie to the man again.

"The two of you will go to your rooms," Mr. Potter spoke, "I'll be in to see each of you shortly."

The boys wasted no time scurrying off to their rooms, leaving the man standing alone in the bathroom doorway.

Pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger he sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment.

It had been nearly a full year since he had had to deal with both of the boys in succession and he positively was not looking forward to it.

With a heavy heart he retreated to his own bedroom. He opened the closet and reached down for the old worn slipper he kept for one specific reason.

He wasn't a cruel man. In fact, he let misbehavior from the boys slide far more than he punished for it, but when he did punish he made sure the two of them knew what they had done wrong and that without a doubt they would never do it again.

He walked back down the hall deciding in an instant that he would deal with his own son second. He had gathered from past experience that Sirius seemed to have a hard time waiting for a punishment.

He knocked once on the bedroom door and then pushed it open to find Sirius sitting on the edge of his bed. Although his head had been dropped he raised it without delay when he heard the door open and spoke instantaneously.

"It was all my fault, I swear it was! James didn't even want to go and I practically forced him and…"

The words came out so quickly that Mr. Potter was having a hard time understanding most of what the boy was saying.

"Whoa, calm down," he spoke gently as he crossed the room. Pulling out the desk chair he placed it in front of Sirius and sat so that their knees were practically touching. "What's all this now?"

Sirius looked up at the man that had been more of a father to him in the past year than his own had been in his whole life and instantly felt overwhelmed with guilt for his actions. "James didn't want to go," he spoke once more in a slower voice. "It was my entire fault, I made him do it."

"Did you hold your wand to his head and threaten to Crucio him if he didn't go with you?"

"No," Sirius replied quickly.

"Did you put him under the Imperius curse to make him go along with you?"

Sirius shook his head silently.

"Then you certainly didn't force him to do anything. My son has a mind of his own, although it appears he did not use it today."

"I poked fun at him," Sirius admitted in a low voice. "I said he was scared to go because he was afraid of getting into trouble."

"I appreciate your being honest Sirius, but as I said James makes his own decisions," Mr. Potter said in a soft voice. "However if you are feeling guilty for poking fun at him as you say, I have to tell you that the best way to deal with that would be to apologize to James."

Sirius nodded silently.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say about what happened this morning?"

Sirius shook his head and then thought better of it. "We were just bored…I'm sorry," he muttered the words.

"And you lied as well didn't you? When Mrs. Potter asked where you had been?"

Sirius nodded miserably. "To Mrs. Pettigrew, too. Sheasked if you knew we were there and I said yes."

Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow at this new discovery. He had hardly expected Sirius to admit to a lie he had clearly gotten away with. For a moment he contemplated allowing the lie to slide with just a stern warning never to do so again but he knew he couldn't do that. He hadn't let it slide at the end of last summer when James had lied about the fireworks the two of them had set off in the parlor and he couldn't let this slide now.

"You know what the penalty for telling a bold face lie in this house is, correct?"

Sirius nodded once more, just as miserable as he had ever been.

"Then I suppose we should get it over with."

Mr. Potter stood up and without a moment of hesitation Sirius followed him. It often worried the man how willingly Sirius was ready to accept his punishment. Of course he was thankful the child didn't fight him every step of the way but there was something a bit unsettling about the fact that he didn't fight him at all.

The moment they stepped into the bathroom, Mr. Potter quietly put a silencing charm over the room as he always did whenever he punished the boys in any way-whether it be for a walloping, a soaping, or just a stern lecture. Of course he knew the boys weren't daft. They were well aware of just what was going on, but he never felt it was fair or kind to let anyone else hear just what exactly transpired.

Sirius sat himself on the closed toilet seat. He was quiet but Mr. Potter could unmistakably see how upset the boy was.

He quietly took a bar of soap from the cabinet above the sink and ran it under the water for a moment.

Turning off the water, he turned to Sirius. The boy instantly opened his mouth, a single tear already hanging on the rim of his eye though Mr. Potter suspected this had more to do with the guilt over how he had treated James than anything else.

The moment the soap was in Sirius' mouth Mr. Potter began silently counting to himself. He decided a full minute would do as it wouldn't be overly cruel but it would certainly get the point across.

As the number thirty nine passed through his mind, Sirius made a whimpering sound.

At forty five, far longer than James had lasted during his first experience with soap, the first tear gave up holding onto his eyelash and trickled down his cheek.

Sighing quietly Mr. Potter leaned over and removed the soap from the boy's mouth. The full minute was completely out of the question, but then he had known from the start that he most likely wouldn't be able to last that long.

"You can rinse your mouth out," Mr. Potter offered.

Sirius immediately jumped up and turned the water on rinsing his mouth out for a full minute before he turned back around to face the man.

"I really am sorry," he offered through the few silent tears that were rolling down his face.

"I don't doubt that you are," Mr. Potter spoke kindly, "and I hope that in the future this is a reminder to tell the truth because the truth is never as bad as a lie, understood?"

Sirius nodded.

"Now I assume you realize that your punishment is not over?"

Another nod, a miserable nod.

"Back to your room with you then, let's get this over with."

Much too soon for Sirius' liking, they were back in his room though this time when Mr. Potter sat in the desk chair, Sirius didn't bother sitting on the bed instead he stood at the edge of it. He had learned from his own father that any defiance during his punishments only made them ten times worse and though he knew Mr. Potter wasn't anything like that at all, old habits were hard to break.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Mr. Potter asked in a kind voice. "Anything else you want to say for yourself?"

Sirius shook his head. He didn't want to talk he simply wanted to get this over with. He absolutely hated that he had disappointed Mr. Potter, a feeling that he wasn't at all familiar with. And though he appreciated the man's kind demeanor as opposed to his own father's ear deafening screaming, it really made him feel worse about his misbehavior.

It took Mr. Potter less than a minute to begin the punishment and the whole horrible ordeal was over before it even really began.

The slipper fell a total of five times before Mr. Potter decided that Sirius had been punished more than enough and he helped the boy back to his feet immediately embracing him into a warm hug.

Sirius attempted to blubber out an apology but little if anything he said was comprehensible.

"There, there, love," he spoke softly as he gently rubbed the boy's back. "Take a deep breath now, just calm down."

A moment later, his head still buried in the man's shoulder he tried to speak once again, this time being much more successful than the last. "Sorry," he muttered softly. "It was stupid."

"It certainly wasn't the smartest thing you've done but we all make mistakes," Mr. Potter spoke into the boy's hair. "And you are more than forgiven for it, you know that right?"

A moment's pause, and then Sirius nodded into the man's work shirt.

"I'm going to go speak with James now," Mr. Potter spoke in a kind voice. "Why don't you just relax…I believe Mrs. Potter will be bringing your lunch up soon."

Sirius nodded silently as he climbed up onto his bed, lying on his stomach, his cheek resting on a pillow.

Mr. Potter returned the desk chair to its usual spot before walking across the room. With his hand on the door knob he paused for a moment.

"My wife and I…we love you…you know that don't you?"

His back was turned to the child but he heard his breathing hitch and then a quiet muffled sob before the child cleared his throat and answered in a hoarse voice. "Yeah…I know."

Mr. Potter opened the door and stepped into the hall and then as he began to close the door behind him another response.

"I love you all too."

* * *

><p>James was sprawled out across his bed, his face buried in a large pillow when Mr. Potter walked into his room. For a moment he thought that perhaps his son was asleep but his breathing told a different story.<p>

"Sit up please."

In less than five seconds James was sitting up, though his eyes were downcast, concentrating hard on his jean clad knees.

"Care to tell me what exactly went on today?" Mr. Potter asked as he took out a desk chair for the second time that day.

James shrugged. "We went to Peter's."

"Sirius shared an interesting bit of information with me," Mr. Potter remarked noticing that as these words James' eyes drifted towards his father. "Any idea what that information might be?"

James shrugged once more. He wasn't sure what Sirius would have shared with his father but he was sure that he wasn't going to give up any information willingly. He wasn't going to get Sirius in trouble, not by any means.

Mr. Potter raised an eyebrow at his son's shrugging before he cleared his throat and spoke once more. "He told me that it was his idea to go to Peter's and that the only reason you went is because he poked fun at you for not wanting to go…is this true?"

"Yes Sir," James nodded, his eyes finding their way back down to his knees, but not before they zeroed in on the slipper for a brief moment.

"I think it was quite admirable of him to confess to this but you have a mind of your own do you not?"

Another nod, "yes Sir."

"Is there anything that you wish to say for yourself?"

James was silent for a moment and then he sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry dad. I knew it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

"And yet you did anyway." His voice was calm and even.

James nodded sadly, his fate was inevitable and he knew it.

"Let's get this over with then."

James slowly pushed himself off the edge of his bed, moving much slower than his best mate had less than ten minutes earlier.

Once again Mr. Potter delivered a short but impressive punishment and once again it ended with a child crying into his chest as he gently rubbed his back.

"I'm real sorry dad," James sobbed.

"Shh," he said softly, "it's all over and you know you're forgiven."

James nodded into the man's chest as he continued to cry quietly.

"Your mum's going to bring you up your lunch," Mr. Potter said softly, "which I'm sure will include some ridiculous helping of dessert but in the meantime I really need to go eat myself so I can get back to work alright?"

James nodded once more, pulling himself away from his father and climbing up onto his bed. "I am sorry," he said once more.

"I know you are and there is no need for you to keep telling me, I promise you."

Another nod.

"Behave for your mother this afternoon hmm?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright," Mr. Potter gave his son a smile before he headed for the door. "And after lunch you and Sirius may continue your day."

James gave his dad a small smile in reply.

His mum delivered his lunch moments later and as his father predicted it contained a rather large piece of peach cobbler along with a bowl of ice cream.

He ate quietly in his room. His tears had long since subsided and the constant sting in his backside had diminished a considerable amount.

His plan was to finish his lunch and then venture of to Sirius' room and thank him for telling his dad the truth but a moment later his bedroom door opened proving that Sirius had beat him to it.

"Hey," James said softly the moment the door opened.

It was obvious by Sirius' puffy eyes that he had cried far harder than James had ever experienced in the past. Normally it was James that sported puffy eyes and a red face while Sirius, though a bit subdued, hardly looked as though he had been punished at all.

"Hey," the boy muttered in response.

Slowly he walked across the room and once close enough perched on the edge of James bed.

"Thanks for telling my dad about…you know," James blushed involuntarily at these words.

Sirius nodded before he spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry I did that too you. You were right it was a dumb idea and I shouldn't have been an arse about it."

James thought about this for a moment before he nodded, "its okay." He figured he could have easily held a grudge or made Sirius feel worse about the situation but it was obvious from his friend's face that he was more than sorry and James hardly wanted to make him feel worse.

"I'm a git," Sirius offered.

"Yeah," James nodded in agreement. "But you're my best mate too."

"Thanks," Sirius offered a small smile and James instantly noticed that his friend seemed much more at ease.

The two boys sat in silence for a moment and then Sirius spoke once more. "Want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"Sure," James smiled jumping up to retrieve the cards.

And just like that, all was well again.


End file.
